


Crunch

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grin crossed her lips as she hefted the snowball, Thomas had no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch

Snow fluttered from an iron-grey sky, it crunched softly under Lucille's feet when she stopped. A grin crossed her lips as she hefted the snowball, Thomas had no clue. Thwomp !

The crystals clung to Thomas' curls as he laughingly exclaimed, "Ah ! You !" He half-twisted an answering snowball hitting her face before she laughed too. So the war did start and end only when both were utterly chilled. How lucky then that getting warm would be as much fun. 

 


End file.
